first impressions
by qwesdilliko
Summary: In which Feferi and Eridan travel cross-country in a rental SUV to meet up with their pestered chums from pesterChum, and end up breaking about 25 rules (and 3 bones) in the process.


Feferi Peixes woke up this morning with only one thing on her mind. Today was the day she was going to meet all of her friends face-to-face, and nothing could stop her. Well, she hoped not. At the moment there was the issue of a certain caretaker in the kitchen, no doubt awaiting Feferi's arrival so the two of them could start breakfast.

The thing was, Feferi didn't have time for breakfast. She was supposed to be at Eridan's in half an hour and she didn't even have on a shirt. She attempted to run a comb through her curly mass of hair (which just resulted in having the damn thing stuck in there). She donned some clothes -a black tank top and a mismatched frilly skirt, solely because she wasn't paying attention - slipped on a pair of sandals, and made her way down the winding stairs, via sliding down the banister of course.

By the time she hops off and lands on the main floor, Nanna Lucy was already standing there, egg beater in hand. It hadn't been used yet, which must've meant that she hadn't started with the food. Or at the very least, she hadn't started with the eggs.

"You're up early," she states simply, her voice as soft and quiet as ever. "Care to join me in the kitchen dear?"

Feferi gave a sheepish half-smile. "Actually, I was uh, planning on going over Eridan's for breakfast. I know Meenah's not here and I didn't want to trouble you with the food." Which wasn't a complete lie. She _had _been planning on going over to her best friend's house, just not for breakfast. That was just about the last thing on her mind.

Nanna Lucy frowned slightly, though it was barely noticeable unless you really knew her. "Alright I'll allow it this time, but please tell me next time you plan to go over a friend's house for a meal. I don't cook breakfast all the time, and I was hoping that the one time I did this month I'd get to share it with you..." Guilt-tripping. Great. "However, you are a young lady and are capable of taking care of yourself. I expect you home no later than 12, and if you get the chance could you look for Meenah while you're out?"

More guilt. One Peixes was already missing, and now here Feferi was, about to leave poor Lucy by herself? She could take care of herself, sure, but she was already in her late 60s and her hair was starting to turn a very natural shade of white (compared to the artificial white she'd already had in - she said it made her look dignified).

Feferi simply nodded, slipped on a light jacket, grabbed her purse in case of emergencies, and headed out the door (leaving the keys; it's not like she'd be back any time soon). In what seemed like no time at all - though was really about 10 or 15 minutes - she was up the steps and knocking on Eridan's front door. Everyone else must've still been asleep, because the aforementioned Ampora was the one who had opened the door. Granted, he looked like he was still asleep as well, what with his mussed up hair sticking up at one side, and his sea horse pajama bottoms still clearly on (despite the fact that he was wearing a really nice t-shirt. Why people slept like that, Feferi would never understand). And his glasses were missing.

He looked at the invisible watch on his wrist. "Fef do you know w-what fuckin' time it is? W-why are you here so early? An' w-why the hell is there a comb in your hair?"

Feferi just giggled at him as he struggled - and eventually succeeded - at pulling the comb out of her hair. "Because, you dumbdumb, today's the day!"

His glasses-less eyes just squinted at her like he was trying to decided whether or not she was just an apparition, which caused Feferi to sigh. "Uh, hello? The day where we take that SUV or whatever and drive cross-country to meet all of our pesterchums?"

"Oh. Right." He gestured for her to come inside. She immediately sat at the foot of the stairs as he muttered a "Give me a few" and headed up to his room. He doesn't take as long as normal (thank goodness). He comes back down wearing a simple t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and that old blue scarf that's been around since the beginning of time. "Dad, Cro, I'm goin' out!" he calls up the stairs.

Feferi hops up and half-runs half-skips to the garage. With a quick "Hurry up lil guppy!" as she passes by what seems like a thousand various vehicles until she stopped at the rental SUV they had picked up yesterday. Two seats in the front, two in the middle, three in the back, and some room on the floor if push comes to shove. "Our stuff's in the back, right?"

"Yeah, an' some blankets so I can go the fuck back to sleep." Eridan grumbles as he unlocks the car. Feferi gets in the driver's seat while Eridan stretches out on the last row and covers himself with those aforementioned blankets. "You know w-where to go, right?"

"Of course I do! Don't worry Eriberry, I know what I'm doing." She proves this point by starting up the car. "Now go on, take your beauty sleep, you huge priss."

Eridan chuckles slightly. "Alright alright fine, w-wake me w-when w-we get there." He completes his sentence by pulling the blanket over himself entirely, so that it looked like there was just a large purple lump in the back. Feferi rolled her eyes at this action, smiled, then pulled out of the large garage. Her hands were pretty shaky at the wheel, seeing as she'd never really driven a car before, but it's not like that matters.

"How hard could it possibly be?"


End file.
